capxfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Plot Suggestions/@comment-24041155-20131012063837
What we need to make a new, good, interesting pokemon game: Two hostile teams, but not identical like Aqua and Magma: one who wants fame and wealth-kinda silly like Team Rocket, but only a small group of recurring thugs, like a small gang. (The Pandillas; gang in Spanish) Another team with plans of mass destruction, obsessed with apocolypses like the classic villian group but a little darker in story, possibly the scientists who abandoned the observatory. This would also be a good opportunity to explain the scarcity of psychic pokemon in the Urobos region; genocide? They fleed because of some crazy weapon or laserbeam thing? Either way, Victory Road should be a series of caves and paths in and out of a huge cloudy mountain and although the elite four are on the other side, the final stand should be on the mountaintop, up a slightly different route, as a giant laser from the observatory or the Oil Rig, turned into a secret base, summons a feared legendary or tries to make the mountain collapse, killing the inhabitants of Urobos. (Team Destinos) The bad guy groups should first appear to be one; there should be a mystery element about it, and eventually the more threatening group is headed by a previously trusted and well known character. A pokemon center overrun with bad guys, like a hostile invasion! Nurse Joys usually have a Chansey or something by their side. In this game, the whale nurse pokemon should be in a giant tank against the back wall behind the counter. A ghost town or ghost city that turns out to be a secret badguy base, and the town after is where all the citizens retreated to. The route connecting the ghost town and the next town should be full of fleeting caravans of people and the occassional thug. An ancient city on a mountain, where one of the last gyms is. I forget the name, it's in South America, it's famous. A town built inside of an ancient temple, think Mayan. There could be a "mining site" where tomb raider type trainers are secretly exploring an expansive dungeon below for treasure. Deeper in, Pandillas could also be found. Of course, a giant city where a festival is being held. But unlike Game Freak's previous mistakes, you guys should NOT put it in the center of the map. Also, add some minigames to keep things interesting, like an endless pokemon tournament until you faint for some better grinding or something. A water-based city. PLEASE. I think there was one in...Hoenn? I'm guessing, either way. But it would be an interesting element. Unlike recent games, do not have a gym that makes you fight the starter type that beats yours. Instead, do what Kanto did, by having all 3 types as 3 gyms in different parts of the game, so the strategizing went into what starter you picked. For example, I picked Charmander, and the game was really hard for the second gym but got easier after that. It's all about picking your battles and leaving that choice to the player. Mountains on one side of the map, oceans on the other, ISLAND CITIES, shift of populated cities to one direction and not focused in the middle, non-linear map progression (Kanto's map had multiple ways to progress, all kinds of different routes. Unova is just a straight line into a ring and a straight line on the other side, and X/Y's will just be a star. Lame, linear, unnatural.), diverse cities (keep the South American theme, but don't have all towns be similar. At all.), don't be afraid to have multiple mountain areas or treasure-filled temples as long as they are TWO distinct places that makes the game interesting and mix up the gradual storyline flow from mountain to water. Go back and forth. For once it would be nice to see a hometown that's not in the bottom corner of the map. A desert route and nearby town/city, but the town/city should not be pure desert and seem to be rather urban. Not tents in a desert...that's bland, depressing, and shallow. Most of all, SLIGHTLY VARIABLE STORY AND COMPANIONS THAT ARE WITH YOU THROUGHOUT THAT YOU CAN CHOOSE AND CHANGE. The games are always a let-down in comparison to the show. Have stronger characters that can or won't join you with different personalities and types. They don't even have to follow you consistently and there don't have to be many. One of the first gym leaders, a grunt who wants to change, a mysterious guy/girl (opposite sex?) from your hometown besides your rivafl, a gentle kind pokemon caretaker (the grandchild of the pokemon day care owners!), a poor con man or boothowner who you meet at the festival, and the prof.'s assistant late in the game. They should rarely follow you and maybe appear as a single sprite in each town or something. For example, you might find him/her in a town restaurant, talking to someone in their house, or shopping at the pokemart with somewhat custom dialogue. There could be one point on a long route where your party is sitting at a campsite cooking food, and the area functions as one of those unnofficial pokemon centers like in a bad guy HQ, or a lady who offers to heal your pokemon in a house along the way. The simple things would make such a difference. There could even be some huge dungeon, temple or mountain range as suggested already in other comments where who you're with or what you do lets you access different areas. We don't need different CONCLUSIONS or EVENTS, but different paths to get there. Non-linear gym progression, like in Kanto.